


A Change Of Pace

by Bibislut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: The reader discovers that her sweet Eddy has a darker side.





	A Change Of Pace

Adult Content Warning! Smut and strong language 

"Hey babe." You call out, not looking up from your computer. The boss had asked you to complete some reports for tomorrow even though it meant you'd be up until God knows what hour finishing them. You heard the door close, but when you receive no reply you huff, craning your neck around to see what's going on.

Edward Nygma was standing by the front door, grinning gleefully from ear to ear. You'd been dating the dork  for a few months now, but his childlike glee never seemed to become tiresome - in fact you found it rather endearing. The dark haired man was holding two suit bags and when he met your eyes he shook them at you. You roll your eyes playfully and extract yourself from the hoard of paper you were residing in. You walk over to him, hands on hips. 

"Go on then Eddy, tell me what's in the bags. I know you're dying to tell me." You smile up at him.

"Dracula loves to draw it, and sometimes put it in the bank." He replies giddily. The man only ever seemed to speak nonsense, so it was a good thing you could speak it back.

"It's blood." You answer dryly, trying to act annoyed by his tone. 

"Absolutely correct, like always," he winks at you. "It's Halloween my dear, and we're going out. I brought some costumes, so no excuses!" He wags a finger at you. 

"That's really thoughtful babe, but you know I've got work to finish." You pout at him. 

"I'm sure it can wait, there's only so much fun to be had!" He declares, and walks past you to place the bags on the kitchen table. You know you shouldn't give in so easily, but you couldn't deny him, not when he was so happy. You lean up on your tiptoes to kiss him and he hums into your lips, tracing his fingers along your cheek. 

Although it's only a quick kiss, you pull away blushing. He holds your gaze intensely and it takes all your willpower not to bring him in for another. You clear your throat and turn back to the table. 

"So what's the plan, riddle man?"

"Well," he unzips the first bag to reveal a floor length black silk dress. It has a slit on the left side that seems to go impossibly high, and a neckline that seems to go impossibly low. "I thought you could go as a succubus," he leans down to whisper in your  ear, sending a shiver up your back. Your breath hitches and he notices, leaning back to grin at you.

You shake your head to clear it. " And what will you be going as?"  His grin stretches wider and he pulls out a dazzling green suit with a flourish. Both the suit jacket and the pants match, the metallic material glinting in the light. 

"I shall be The Riddler." He says confidently. You try to hold back a giggle, as the name suits him perfectly. 

"Very well, Riddler, give me an hour and I'll be yours for the night." His brown eyes grow dark behind his glasses, but you don't take much notice. You take the dress from him and kiss him on the cheek, sauntering away. 

Once in your room, you rush to shower. You leave the bathroom smelling like raspberries and almonds - a mixture of body wash and lotion. You spritz perfume on your pressure points and choose your favourite black lacy lingerie. You've been intimate with Ed before, he's kind and gentle and leaves you feeling cherished, but you have a feeling tonight may go a little differently to usual. 

You dry your hair with soft curls and add some makeup. Not too much, just enough to define your eyebrows, eyes and tint your lips a lovely red. A set of dangling earings finish off the look. You slip into the dress, the silky material caressing your skin like a lover. You slip on some black heels and turn to look at yourself in the mirror.

You look ethereal, and feel so powerful. For once in your life, you don't worry about how you look, you know you look sexy, and you feel it too. 

You take a deep breath and step out into your living room. Edward looks up from where he'd been staring at the glass in his hand. He sucks in a shuddering breath, eyes roaming over you with a hungry gaze. He walks towards you like a man possessed, looking like he's just found the most delicious food. This kind of attention would usually make you blush, but not tonight. You step towards him, and just as you meet you stretch a hand out to his chest, holding him back.

He looks incredible, his suit only enhancing his lithe frame. He wears no glasses and his hair is slicked back. He gawkes at you, and you offer a sultry smile. "Hello, Riddler." You purr. This time you see how his eyes darken with lust and he reaches towards you again. You push him back and he stumbles. You tut at him. "Be patient, baby. Good things come to those who wait."

And wait he does.

You barely let him touch you the whole night. Even as you mingle at the party Oswald has thrown, you only allow him to wrap his Arm around your waist. Every time his hand wonders, you slap it away, threatening to not let him touch you at all. 

Edward is sure he's going insane. He doesn't know why he ever suggested this stupid plan. Ever since you walked out in your outfit, all he's wanted to do is kiss you, touch you, make you scream his name. But you're playing a game with him. Toying with his control. He watches your hips sway as you walk towards the bar. The silk is hugging the curves of your ass so tightly he thinks he might die right where he stands. 

"She sure does look tasty, don't you think?" He blinks as he realises that Barbara has been talking to him for God knows how long. She smirks when he turns to her. "Welcome back, Nygma. Glad you could join us." She drawls. He tries to stutter a response bug she just holds her hand up. "Don't bother. All I'm saying is, you better go get your girl before I do." She stares as your ass too. Edward growls and storms up to you. He grabs your arm roughly, ignoring your protests as he drags you outside. He marches you both to the ally outside. 

"Hey! I was just about to get a drink!" You moan at him, but are quickly silenced as he slams you back against the wall, covering your lips with his.

You whimper into the kiss and he deepens it, his tongue exploring yours. His hands grope at you, latching on to anything they can. One second he's kneading your ass, the next he's attacking your breasts. Everything is rushed and desperate and rough and you can't seem to catch your breath. You pull back to try and remedy this, but Ed just brings his attention to your neck. Sucking and biting and scratching at the sensitive skin there. 

"I have started wars but never ended them, I'm a gift to women and the downfall of men. What am I?" 

Your head is swimming, all you can think about is his lips on your skin, the rough abuse his hands are administering and the heat gathering between your legs. He pulls back to look you in the eyes and you look right back at him, your mind racing. This is not the Ed you know. He would be kissing you  softly, muttering sweetness in your ear. This Ed is the exact opposite. Any control you had earlier is gone, and now he is taking it. You've  never wanted him more. 

A sharp pain on your cheek brings you back to your senses and you cry out. The sound is stifled as he cuts off your air supply with his hand around your throat. "I. Said. What. Am. I?!" He grits out. You claw at his hand and he finally releases his grip. You gasp for breath. 

"Lust. It's lust." You stutter. He smiles at you, but there is no kindness in it. 

"You've been a bad girl. Who do you think you are to order me around? I won't have it!" He growls at you. Your eyes water, but the fire in your stomach rages on. "What should I do with you, eh?" He traces his fingers along your cheek but it does not reassure you. You gulp.

"You should punish me," you whisper.

"Louder." His eyes are practically black as they bore into your own. 

"You should punish me. Please, Riddler." You beg. You don't know what has come over yourself.  You've  never been into this kind of thing. All this power play. But you can't deny this is the most turned on youve ever been. He can do anything he wants to you and youd be powerless to stop him, you trust that he won't, but it thrills you nonetheless. 

"Good girl."  He spins you around, your breasts pushed up Against the cold brick wall, your ass pressed against his erection. It's dark and deserted, but someone could still see yo. You don't care. 

He lifts up your dress, fingers pressing into your thighs hard enough to bruise. You can't help but groan in pain, and one of his hands comes up to cover your mouth. He gropes your ass before feeling your heat through your panties. They're already soaked and he growls in appreciation at this. No words are spoken as he pushes them to the side, his fingers spreading your heat. He plunges a finger into you and you cry out against his hand. He shushes you and adds another one. You buck against his fingers, desperate for more friction and he obliges, curling his fingers to reach your g spot.

Your legs shake as he fucks you with his hand and you can feel your orgasm build. He must feel it too, and being the sick bastard that he is, he stops. You scream in frustration, but not a moment later you feel the tip of his member running along your folds, teasing you. You buck again, hoping he'll get the hint and fuck you already. Instead, he moves his hand from your mouth and grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back onto his shoulder. Your scalp burns and your eyes water. 

"Beg for it." He orders.

"Please," you whimper.

"You can do better than that." He grunts, guiding his tip along your clit just to tease you.

"Please, Riddler." 

"Louder."

"Please, Riddler, fuck me! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk!" You cry out, desperate to feel him inside of You.  He obliges in an instant, thrusting deep. It burns a little, but youre worked up enough that it doesn't matter. He doesn't care anyway, thrusting into you as hard and deep as he can, his balls slapping against your ass. As he quickens his pace, you quickly lose the world around you.

All you can feel is his cock inside of you, filling you up, fucking your heat relentlessly. It's pure ecstasy, and you're  sure the whole world can hear it as you scream that youre close to the edge. 

You peak, and your orgasm floods your body in waves. You shake like a woman possessed, embracing the pure ecstasy.  Ed comes a moment later with a shout. You both stand there panting in the low light, sweat drenching your bodies as his cock softens inside of You.


End file.
